Who am I
by Richiied
Summary: A short GilbertTalia fic. It's set pre Gilbert being chairman of ZAFT and pre Talia's promotion to captain...and my explination for why they no longer have the relationship it seems they once did.


A short Gilbert/Talia fic. Something that came to me when listening to Jason Mraz's music. One line just kind of struk something in me (line below) and I went with it. It's set pre Gilbert being chairman of ZAFT and pre Talia's promotion to captain...and my explination for why they no longer have the relationship it seems they once did.

_"Who am I to say this situation isn't great? If it's my job to make the most of it of course I didn't know that it would happen to me. Not that easy." -_ Jason Mraz Absolutely Zero)

Enjoy.

Richiied

* * *

Gilbert Dullindal's golden eyes glanced upward to the vast emptiness that hung over him that evening. Work had taken a toll on him, endless hours poured into ideals and research showed on the soft skin of his face in the form of two dark bags under his eyes. And now that he'd finally been given a moment to himself, liberated of war and a 'free and better world' he was able to breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment, settling back against the bench he'd spent most of his evening seated at, blocking out the soft glow from the lights surrounding the PLANT's core.

"Gil." The voice was soft, pulling him from his faux-peaceful state. Her…that had been another problem weighing down on his ever tiring mind.

"Talia." He kept his eyes closed, a soft smile gracing his pale, almost porcelain face as he felt her slide onto the seat beside him, undoubtedly bundled up in the pink pea-coat and winter scarf she adored so much. He'd given her both. "Thank you for coming." Light eyes finally silted open, looking across the cool water as it lapped at the shore where they sat.

"I know your time is important." A small smile smirked across his face when she said this.

"Yours too?" His voice was deep and soothing, even if the world around them was changing and not necessarily in either one of their favor. "You've been considering that promotion, haven't you? Zala is a smart man." In some aspects, at least.

"I could kiss my dream of a family good bye if I took it." Not that it was exactly the best kind of world one would want to bring children into.

"Haven't you already, Talia." Gilbert let his eyes slip shut again. The argument had risen between them before, she wanting children of her own, Gilbert busy with his work and his newest charge left so graciously to him by a friend and colleague. Gilbert couldn't deny something he had a hand in creating though even if it added an extra stress onto his already floundering relationship with the woman seated next to him.

"We've been through this before." Fingers instinctively went to her scarf, pulling at the fibers out of nervousness. She'd been against it from the beginning. Gilbert was a fool, a working drone who'd committed himself so feverously to some plan that had about as much promise as their relationship did. One man couldn't change the world.

"And my view will not change. I've told you and you'll see."

"Gilbert…" Talia opened her mouth, shaking her head in protest. "I hate this."

"It's not our fault, is it?" He turned finally to face her, bringing up delicate fingers to touch the height of her cheekbones, running the pads of his fingers back and forth. "You can't expect me to abandon this. Please understand. I know you think it's impossible and absurd…" He paused letting out a small chuckle; it was a little incongruous, wasn't it.

"I can't change you, Gilbert." She couldn't help herself from turning into the warm palm of his hand as his finger caressed at her freezing skin.

"And I wouldn't want to change you." He bent down pulling her in towards himself, eyes both locked on each other. "Who are we kidding, huh?"

Talia couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Just ourselves?" Her hand found its way up to his, covering her small one over his larger. "I'll miss you."

An almost pained smile crossed his face. "Me too."


End file.
